Trilogia Sediento de ti 1: la luz de mi Sangre
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: La vida como Bibliotecaria en Magnolia era tranquila, hasta el momento en que apareció aquel desconocido que cambiaría todo… Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "NaLu: Reto de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.
1. Oscuro visitante

**La luz de mi Sangre:**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island –NaLu

 **Random:**

 **Le gusta:** La Música

 **No le gusta:** Llorar

 **Summary: La vida como Bibliotecaria en Magnolia era tranquila, hasta el momento en que apareció aquel desconocido que cambiaría todo…**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "NaLu: Reto de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 500 aprox. Con el verso de Job**

 **1\. Un Oscuro visitante**

* * *

 **"Tu vida será más radiante que el mediodía, y hasta la oscuridad será como la mañana."**

 **Job: 11:17(1)**

"Doesn't matter where you've been,

no I don't care

Everybody makes mistakes

I'm not going anywhere

Doesn't matter what you've done

Know I'll be there

I will never walk away

I'm not going anywhere…"(2)

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y pensó en su querida madre, cuando la escuchaba cuando estaba con ella. Su padre tenía una opinión muy pobre de ella, así que era mejor así.

Odiaba cuando lloraba por cosas como esas, su propio padre la consideraba una débil y una chica sin cerebro.

Trabajaba en una Biblioteca como Acomodadora de libros, aunque no había tenido experiencia. gracias a su amiga Levi podía tener un lugar donde dormir y por lo menos comer.

Vivía en un departamento en un cuarto en el segundo piso de la Biblioteca más prestigiosa: Fairy tail

Era una chica romántica, y, triste aunque sonreía a todos. Leyó una de sus historias favoritas: Cumbres borrascosas.

La Música era algo que le gustaba como fondo al leer y escucho como cambiaba: As long as you love me de Anthem lights.

Cada noche dejaba una ventana abierta del enorme salón donde los estantes de Biblioteca, en penumbra parecían un laberinto. Entonces, escucho tras ella ruidos después de que la tormenta comenzara y suspiro.

"Debía cerrar la ventana" recordó la advertencia de Levi y se volvió para cerrarla cuando escucho un relámpago. Y, simplemente se encogió de hombros sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca.

Se había ido la luz, al parecer el generador de emergencia no estaba activo aun.

Solo pudo ver un borrón cuando se sintió presionada contra la pared, mientras todo estaba oscuro sintió la respiración de alguien en su cuello.

Trago en seco y sintió una voz profunda.

–Cantas hermoso, aunque eres humana–comento y sintió el miedo ebullir – ¿Quién eres?

–Yo…Lucy…Heartfilia–murmuro titubeante, sabía que algo en ese extraño era oscuro.

–Luceee…–su voz se apagó y algo cayó encima de ella, sintió su peso mientras caía al suelo con aquel hombre.

Cuando abrió los ojos, esperando sentir dolor solo pudo tocar algo suave y fuerte encontrándose con el desconocido.

Las luces de emergencia se activaron dejando a la vista, el cabello despeinado y salvajemente de un color anormalmente rosado. Un cuerpo con una chaqueta negra, botas con una línea roja y pestañas negras que ocultaban sus ojos.

Estaba pálido, pero, cuando abrió sus ojos ella quedo sorprendida al mirar aquella profunda oscuridad. "Dicen que los ojos negros son la felicidad plena" pensó al verlo como, la confusión y desconfianza se apoderaba con una extraña fijeza.

–¿A-Ana? –murmuro mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla, la miro y sus ojos se entrecerraron–A-Ayudame…

–¿Quién eres? –comento ella sintiendo su mano fuerte apretar su brazo y el jalón que la llevo cerca trato de zafarse sin poder hacer nada.

–Tengo…H-Hambre…–murmuro atrayendola, luego sintió dolor en su cuello y la oscuridad llamarla–mi nombre es…Natsu Dragneel **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! God Bless You!**

 **Aquí está mi comienzo con el Nalu y pronto mucho más XD mientras escuchaba A Shadow de Kajiura Yuki escribía e imaginaba la escena.**

 **LBLA**

 **I´m going any where~Anthem lights**


	2. Eres de luz

**La luz de mi Sangre:**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island –NaLu

 **Random:**

 **Le gusta:** La Música

 **No le gusta:** Llorar

 **Summary: La vida como Bibliotecaria en Magnolia era tranquila, hasta el momento en que apareció aquel desconocido que cambiaría todo…**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "NaLu: Reto de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 500 aprox. Con el verso de Job**

 **1\. Eres de luz…**

En las paredes de su mente en la oscuridad de su inconsciencia, escucho:

" _Darkness doesn't stand a chance_

 _Even when you're close to midnight_

 _Even when the walls are closing in_

 _There'll always be a star that's shining_

 _And the night will never win_

 _Where the light is_

 _Maybe your spark is just beginning_

 _And maybe it burns from a lifetime long ago_ "

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la luz amarillenta de las velas. Miro a un lado y allí estaban dos figuras; una le era familiar y la otra tenía un leve parecido al primero.

– ¡Natsu, Es una humana!–espeto la voz del pelinegro con sus brazos cruzados– ¿Sabes que está prohibido? Ella no es Anna, ella está muerta hace más de 400 años…

– ¡Estaba herido! –Exclamo el, soltando un bufido–Hay algo en ella "Extraño" incluso su sangre, sé que es humana aunque hay diferencias…

Un escalofrió le retumbo en la espina dorsal, se volvió sin que se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierta. Quiso escapar, y…

–No creo que debas salir fuera de aquí–comento la voz profunda del pelinegro–Mi nombre es Zeref, hermano de este–señalo al pelirrosa–Allá afuera hay otros como nosotros y si Natsu te encontró otros también lo harán. Eres diferente…

–No, yo…–sintió un mareo, sus piernas tambalearon y sintió que rodeaban su cintura, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Zeref– ¿Qué me…hicieron?

–Es solo que tu sangre, tiene algo que nos llama…–murmuro mientras su piel ardía–Y, a la vez repele. ¿Estas relacionada con Ana Heartfilia?

–Soy, su…–murmuro y sintió que la levantaban otra vez, parecía estar perdida mientras la música de un violín la serenaba. Abrió los ojos confusa y sonrío al chico guapo de cabello rosa que de por si – ¿Nat-Natsu?

–Aquí estoy–exclamo agarrando su mano, pudo ver la preocupación–¡Rayos! Si, ese idiota de Gray no me hubiera atacado tal vez…Perdoname, no…

Ella le miro sonriente, sabía que este desconocido era extraño y aunque no le conocía algo en ella le decía que era de fiar.

–La próxima vez, pide permiso… ¿eh? –comento con voz débil pero con humor y luego todo se volvió sombras.

Ella soñaba que la luz la rodeaba y luego alguien la llamaba, cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en su cama. A su lado, allí estaba el pelirrosa durmiendo frente a ella y en su habitación.

– ¿Cómo…?–murmuro ella mirando al cabello y quiso acariciarlo entonces vio sus ojos negros abrirse. Su corazón se detuvo, y, entonces el mostro su muñeca con una línea blanca que desapareció a sus ojos– ¿Qué has…?

–La única forma era con mi sangre…–comento, y, salto fijos sus ojos negros–Tú…eres de luz. Ya no estarás en peligro, Zeref ha impedido eso…debo irme.

Vio como él se levantaba y en cuclillas se colocaba en la ventana desapareciendo en la noche. Ella sintió un vacío, se llevó la mano al cuello y supo que nada sería igual.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! God Bless You!**

 **Bueno debo darle continuación, eso será pronto un NaLu nunca debe quedar inconcluso pero los miso, son otra historia…(*;*) en fin espero os haya gustado.**

 **Mattaneee!**

 **LBLA**

 **Where the light is~Anthem lights**


End file.
